First impressions last a lifetime
by herhappyending
Summary: A series of one shots that tell how Emma and Killian (could) meet in the alternative reality created by Emma's wish in 6x10. Warning: sexual content


**Thank you for picking this story to read! I hope I will not disappoint your expectations.**

 **This story will contain sexual content.**

 **Summary: when the ruthless captain named Killian Jones or Hook as most call him breaks into the castle for his biggest robbery yet he doesn't expect a certain princess to still be awake. Now it would be too easy just to let her off without a warning so he makes sure she will never forget his name...**

* * *

With a happy sigh Emma put her book down on her lap. She sat back in her favorite large soft chair by the fireplace in the enormous library that her parents had made just for their precious princess. She could believe she had finished her book for the second time that day. It was her favorite book and she had read it so many times the pages started to fall out. Still deep in thoughts she looked into the flames as she imagined what it would be like for a prince to sweep her off her feet and ride with her into the sunset.

Sure she had been married to Neal but it hadn't been like in the books. It was more like a business deal and while Emma truly had loved Neal she knew she loved him because he gave her the thing she loved most, her son. When Neal had died in a battle against the Northern kingdom she had mourned him for a year like a princess and a wife was supposed to but deep in her heart she knew that her mourning wasn't sincere. She stopped crying over him only two months after he had died instead of a year.

She had stopped looking for a husband after that. She was damaged goods now. Even though she was gorgeous, she had a son and her parents had an heir. There was no need to look for a new husband and Emma tried to tell herself she had accepted that but she knew that she still longed for her prince charming to sweep her off her feet.

She silently shook her head as she looked up and she put the book away. She had lost track of time, everyone had probably gone to bed already. She quietly rushed out of the library and walked up the stairs to her chambers. She opened the door as quietly as she could and closed it behind her with a sigh of relieve, no one had heard her. When she looked up she had to keep herself for screaming when she saw a dark figure standing over her jewelry box. He was grabbing her most expensive necklaces and bracelets. When she gasped it caught the attention from the intruder and he turned around. When the light hit his face Emma was stunned. The stranger was not only tall and dark but also handsome, very handsome. His eyes shone like the blue sea on a summer day and his light scruff looked made him look like an even rougher man than he already was. On his hand shone a sharp hook that he raised a little as he caught sight of her.

'Who are you?' she tried to speak with a well trained voice but as she had expected her voice sounded like a squeak.

'Ahh you must be the princess everyone is always chatting about' said the handsome stranger and he started walking towards her. Emma backed against the door as he did.

'What do you want?' she asked as her voice trembled with fear

'I must say they do you no justice, you are even more beautiful than I could have imagined' said the stranger and his teeth shone in the midnight as he grinned. 'my name is captain Hook, perhaps you have heard of me love'

'you're a pirate?' she said as she looked at him from top to bottom 'but you're not dirty'

'I bathe quite frequently thank you very much' he grinned as he took a step closer to they were almost touching 'such a beautiful thing like you shouldn't be walking around unguarded'

'I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting a pirate in my private chambers' she snapped at him but quickly got the look of fear back in her eyes 'sir...'

'Sir? I quite like the sound of that... tell me princess are you scared?' he took a step closer and placed his hook under her chin 'when was the last time you had a grown man in your private chambers?'

Emma swallowed thickly and she looked into his eyes. She was sure he could see how immensely terrified she was of him. She had heard the stories from ehr father about what pirates were capable of and she wasn't willing to find out what he would do to her.

'Perhaps I should call the guards' she tried to grab the doorknob but his hand grabbed her wrist before she could

'Tad tad, now that is not how good little girls behave princess, certainly not when they have male company'

'Please have mercy' she whispered and his grin only grew wider

'A princess that begs me for mercy, well this is not how I expected my night to go but I'll take it' his hand that was now placed on his waist slowly traveled upwards but stopped just below her breast 'now how about you make me a bath? With lavender oil please your highness'

Emma looked at him for a moment before she quickly nodded and she walked into the bathroom that was part of her chambers. She figured it was probably best if she just played along, that way she might survive the night. She heard him behind her as she prepared the bath. She heated the water and poured it into the golden tub before putting in the oil. When the bath was ready she turned around to tell him and she saw him standing before her naked. Her eyes grew twice their size as she tried not to look at what was dangling between his legs.

He grinned when he saw her reaction and he walked past her before getting into the tub. He slowly sat down and let out a sigh.

'Now this is what you call a bath, haven't had this luxury for a long time' he said and he looked at her. He saw she was still staring at him gasping and he licked his lips. 'Perhaps you would like to join me princess'

'E-excuse me?'

'I said come join me, it was more of a request, you see I do enjoy a princess who responds to my needs' he smirked and licked his lips. Emma knew she didn't have a lot of options so she nodded and slowly untied her corset. It took her a few minutes to get out of all her clothes but he was always patiently watching her.

When she was completely undressed she crossed her arms in front of her breasts and she looked anywhere but at him.

'Come on princess, don't keep me waiting' he bit his lower lip softly as he waved her over. She slowly walked over to the tub as she felt more exposed with every step she took. She stepped into the water and he spread his legs so she could sit between them.

'Sit princess' he smirked and Emma closed her eyes and she sat down in the hot water between the legs of a naked man whom she did not know and who she feared greatly. He pulled her against his chest and she could feel his hard cock against her lower back. It had been so long since she had last been intimate with a man, she hardly knew how it felt anymore.

'now princess, I've spread my legs for you why don't you spread those pretty long legs for me' he whispered in her ear. When she didn't respond he let his hand run down from her stomach between her legs. She willingly spread her legs for him when he pushed them aside and suddenly she felt his skilled fingers run over her most sensitive part. She shivered in the warm water and pleased with her reaction he took it a step further. He slowly slid his finger through her soft folds before sliding it inside of her.

'now there's a good princess, so willing to give yourself to a pirate huh?'

'you're forcing me' she gasped and she felt him add a second finger.

'I'm not forcing you to do anything your highness, I just kindly asked you' he whispered in her ear before taking her earlobe in his mouth and he softly sucked on her flesh.

Emma couldn't help but let out a moan as she felt his tongue play with her earlobe. She bucked her hips slightly as his thumb brushed over her clit. She hadn't felt this way in ages and all of a sudden this pirate had shown up and was teaching her new ways to feel satisfied. Neal had never done something like this to her and she couldn't help but wonder what else he had in store for her.

As he slowly took her to her orgasm he watched her fall apart under his fingers. He knew when he saw the princess he couldn't let this opportunity slide. Now of course he was a man of honor and he would make her feel as good as he could when he would make her his. After all he was still a pirate and he took what he wanted.

Emma held back a scream and moaned loudly when she orgasmed. He grinned when he felt her walls clench around his fingers and his softly kissed her neck.

'Are you hungry for more princess?' he softly whispered against her feather soft skin and she nodded silently. He licked his lips and he lifted her up as he got up from the tub. He carefully put her down on her two feet and grabbed a towel. She didn't say anything but just watched him as he unfolded the towel and carefully began to dry her off. He was doing it with such care and gentleness she forgot for a moment that he was an intruder and a pirate and that she should hate him for what he was doing. instead she felt a warm feeling growing in her stomach and she softly bit her lip as she watched him dry them both.

When he had finished his task he picked her up once again in bridal style and carried her into her chambers. After putting her down on the giant bed that she had once shared with her husband he leaned in and kissed her softly. Emma gasped a little before giving in and she kissed him back deeply. He slowly crawled on top of her and kissed her more passionately as he used his hook to spread her legs once again.

He flicked his thumb over her clit to see if she was ready for him and when she arched her back he grinned against her lips before slowly thrusting himself inside of her.

She cried out softly when he first entered her. She wasn't used to his size and it took a few thrust for her to adjust before she gave into him and she felt a rush of sensation building inside of her.

'My my princess aren't you tight?' he licked his lips and let out a soft grunt as he thrusted fast er and faster while he buried his face in her neck and he softly kissed her delicate skin. Emma couldn't help but moan softly as she arched her back.

'Please..' she whimpered and she could feel him grin against her neck.

'Please what?'

'Please make me feel good again' she whispered and with her permission he grabbed the cheeks of her perfectly rounded ass and he started thrusting faster.

'Holy hell your highness' he muttered and she buried her fingers in his dark locks before kissing him deeply. She barely recognized herself. She was never the one to take that much action or be this.. aggressive but she was quite enjoying herself. She felt she was almost on the edge and she softly bit his lower lip.

He could feel how close she was and determined to make her cum first he softly whispered against her lips.

'Let go princess, give yourself to me'

She closed her eyes and let herself go as she tumbled over the edge. She felt a rush go through her body that left her trembling at his mercy. He pulled out just before he came too, not willing to impregnate the princess and he cleaned himself off before lying down beside her.

Emma kept her eyes closed as she panted and rode out her orgasm. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before and she had to admit she liked the taste of it.

'I've been with more women than you can count but you, your highness, you are by far my best conquest' he sat up a little and grinned at her as she slowly opened her eyes.

'You took advantage of me' she whispered and she looked at him in the faint candlelight. His eyes looked even more blue now.

'Aye that may be but you enjoyed every second of it didn't you?' he whispered as his hand softly stroked her stomach before he leaned in and attached his mouth to her taunt nipple.

'My beautiful naughty princess' he whispered and she yawned 'is the little girl getting tired?'

'You tired me out... Hook'

'Go to sleep your majesty' he smirked and kissed her softly before covering her with the warm blankets 'when you wake up I'll be gone, it'll be like a dream... like I was never there'

'Will I ever see you again?'

'Some day you might princess... some day you might'

* * *

 **This is the first one shot of this series but there are more to come!**

 **Please post a review to let me know how you are feeling about this first chapter and I will see you next time.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
